


【P陸】三十銀幣

by Stefano



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, 勿代三
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefano/pseuds/Stefano
Summary: –致敬歐亨利《心與手》–架空AU警官pi x 罪犯陸–沿用真名和二次形象 請勿代三
Relationships: A_Pi/Lu Zhiyao (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 1





	【P陸】三十銀幣

**Author's Note:**

> –致敬歐亨利《心與手》
> 
> –架空AU警官pi x 罪犯陸
> 
> –沿用真名和二次形象 請勿代三

旅客在四下碼齊的皮箱中央的小空隙坐下，懷裡還抱著一個小的，頭頂是架子，偶爾他擠在左右的行李間抬頭去看頂上的箱子，都有一種涸轍的魚在換氣、小人物疲於奔命的倦怠。嘴上沒有話說，鼻子卻在長長地歎氣。當他再一次抬頭又放下，發現不知何時兩個男人抵在了他對面一側的長椅上。

男人們背著光，輪廓顯得柔和、柔軟，但他還是認出那是兩個男人，其中一個人面目埋在兜帽的陰影裡看不清，頸側斜斜地躺著一條柔順筆直的馬尾梢。另一個則是西裝領帶眼鏡，精英的模樣，長的捲髮也扎成低馬尾。他立刻評頭論足：兩個男人留這麼長頭髮做什麼。心裡的倨傲就如同海嘯，升騰的時候竟有居高臨下的快感。殊不知那亦是種沙文主義扭曲的、形變式的膨脹。他的心在膨脹。 

目光從箱子移到對方臉上，穿過薄鏡片，和那雙綠寶石相接，就是有那麼一瞬，他覺得對面微笑的樣子特別眼熟，電光火石間，這位小人物終於抓住記憶裡一絲流星的尾巴，心臟停止膨脹縮成一團，壓扁了聲音問：「Lady Lu？」

對方投來的眼神不止有好奇、疑惑，還有懷疑的光，像是問：「你認識我？」男人迫切地開口了，聲音擱淺在慾望裡，「是……陸先生？您應該是不認識我的，但我有幸見過您，在……」討好的口吻令陸之遙感到不適，這一切像他欲吃下一塊蛋糕，那麼理所當然，蛋糕卻跳起來說我認識你你不能吃我！他抬起右手想要推一推眼鏡，卻被陳卓仁的動作干擾，男人的聲音戛然而止，他馬上拘束了，手迅速摸上懷裡皮箱的釦子，除警惕以外，還有即時赴死的慷慨和畏懼摻半——一隻手銬和短短的鏈條連接了陸之遙和陳卓仁的手腕。

一直低著頭玩鏈子的陳卓仁這時突然抬頭，對著男人頭頂的箱子說：「哇，我還以為你和這位警官認識哦……還想如果有可能你幫我向他多說兩句好話，黨和人民還肯給我機會，說不定有可能呢。」

「……有什麼話還是留到上法庭再說吧，到時候全國人民都在看著你！」 

「哇，陸警官好兇。你好兇，陸警官。」

陳卓仁的聲音和長相一樣人畜無害，這一幕他演得正好，陸之遙接得正好，他神奇陸忽人平時忽悠人的效果出來了，男人的手還停在箱子的活扣上，防備減弱了一點兒。

「陸先生，這就是您現在的工作？做一名……呃，光榮的警察？」別放下戒備、繼續試探。男人佩服自己思路清晰。只是陸之遙最不怕別人試探，想連陳卓仁都沒能從他嘴裡撬開自己的罪證，遑論他人。不要再想陳卓仁了。「是啊，現在日子不好過，可又是各個地方都缺人手，賺錢的路不好走。」陸之遙的笑聲很爽朗，「但是世上本沒有路，走的人多了，也就……當然，做警察這點工資，比起您還是相形見絀啊。」像是看出男人驚慌的緣由，陸之遙笑著安撫他，解釋那隻手銬的來由：「碰巧撞破犯罪行為，這列車上，我一個人怕看不住。只好等下一站，送他去就近的派出所囖。難得的休假計劃都泡湯了。」

「相逢即是緣，還希望您理解我的工作。」

小皮箱完好地躺在男人懷裡。

他聽出了陸之遙的弦外之音。組織的高層幹部被捕，和高層幹部在警方當臥底的情況完全不同，後一種明顯對自己更加有利。這位「夫人」從前當然不認識自己，現在可就不一樣了：「我想……以後可能還要麻煩陸先生多多關照了。」想入非非。陸之遙在心裡頭評價道，臉上還是明媚，「應該的。」不反感有野心的，只是討厭這類人，想入非非還要竭力裝飾自己不是別有所圖。停頓一下，很自然地說：「為人民服務。」

「話說陸警官——」陳卓仁開始說話了，「你不想去廁所嗎？」

陸之遙的臉上孵出抱歉的表情，男人點點頭以示理解，他們相互道別，兩人小心翼翼地經過男人身邊去往車廂盡頭，突然同時駐足。陳卓仁衝上來一把奪過男人懷中的皮箱扔向過道，也不知是他本就強大，還是陸之遙配合得當，他單手就能靈活地擒住男人將其按倒在地。

冷靜下來的男人不可思議地看向陸之遙，他正站在幾步外，拿陳卓仁的證件安撫普通乘客，那隻原本連接二人手腕的手銬如今成了男人的禁錮。

列車緩緩地停了下來。 

…… 

「這計劃有夠糟糕。」

「但凡他有點腦子也該想到——有哪個真正的警官會把犯人銬在自己的右手上？」陸之遙推了推眼鏡，「你只是運氣不錯，陳警官。」 

**Author's Note:**

> Neta：
> 
> 三十銀幣：來自猶大為了三十枚銀幣出賣耶穌。
> 
> 這裡暗示夫人背叛組織的同時pi也為私情包庇了老陸。


End file.
